


Welcome Back

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Beyond the facts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Sulu and Spock Have a chat





	Welcome Back

"You okay captain?" Sulu sits at the table, every one else had long since cleared out of the mess hall and Spock remained behind. Most of the officers only stared, many of them not knowing what to say to their captain. Ever since they left YorkTown he's been a tad bit more upset than usual. 

"I am fine Commander Sulu. Just.... thinking." 

The food in front of Spock sat untouched and cold. 

"You're missing Kirk." The words come out easy. Spock's eyes meet Sulu's. 

"The short moments that we spent together I realized just how much I missed him. This separation between us can't be adequate on our bond. What if he realizes that he no longer want me?" 

"That won't happen. He loves you too much and I've seen how much you love him. I've been away from my family for a long time but I have no doubt in my mind that he still loves me. We might not see each other that often but we have faith that our love Will endure and you and Kirk have the same. I'm sure the two of you will be okay." 

"I hope that you are right."


End file.
